The advent of the Automated Teller Machine (ATM) has provided customers with convenient access to perform banking operations report of the financial institutions. This includes deposits, cash withdraws, and other transactions, such as receiving stamps, or the like. Typically, ATM machines are located on busy street corners, drive-up windows and in other public locations.
As such, a customer may input a personal identification number (PIN) and finish a banking operation while in public. Thus, there may be potential privacy concerns with respect to performing bank operations while in a public area.